Stupid Questions
by VerySheepishly
Summary: Aoba is suddenly curious- what if he topped Mink once insteAd? But- asking him... is going to be really, really awkward...! MinAo


**A/N: AAAAA HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS 3 And, as always, reviews are SUPER appreciated! **

**Enjoy!~ **

**.**

**.**

"Aaa-ah-" Aoba gritted his teeth, shivering wildly. A searing feeling pulsed through him, and he tensed. Too much- it was too much-! "Ghh-!" He twisted. "Ah- aaaah!"

With a gasp, he released. For a few moments more, in a haze, he felt Mink continue to push into him. Closing his eyes, as he felt Mink's hands coiling into his hair, he waited. And then-

"Ngh- nn-" With a low sound, Mink suddenly let out his breath and stopped. Aoba's lips parted a little, as he felt liquid warmth spreading inside him. No matter how many times it happened, he could never get used to it.

As Mink pulled out, Aoba opened his eyes, smiling a little. "That… that was nice…"

Mink ran a hand through his hair, staring into his face. "Hm."

"Did you also…?" The question died on Aoba's lips. Oh, no, now this was awkward... He blanched a little. Well… he'd already started asking, right? He might as well finish the question. "Did you also… think it was, er-"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Mink said simply. He gave Aoba a blank look, as if it didn't really matter, and slowly pulled himself up.

Aoba turned over a little, watching him put his clothes back on. Why did it- always end like this? Frowning slightly, he let his head sink into the pillows again. Mink wasn't one for many words, or saying 'I love you', but… couldn't he at least stay a little longer? It seemed like he always just came and went! Ah, haha… came and went… that was a good one. He had to tell that to Ren-

He was snapped back to the present, however, by the sight of Mink pulling on his boots. It couldn't go on like this- he had to say something!

"...hey, Mink?"

Mink paused, in the middle of fitting one large, bulky arm into his sleeve. He turned to Aoba. "What?"

Eek! That was a scary look. Aoba lost his nerve. "Ah, haha… er… nothing, really!"

Staring him for a moment longer, Mink seemed to brush it off. "Hm." Dusting off his clothes, he stepped towards the door. "I have to head to town. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Isn't… isn't it a little late?" Aoba glanced to the window, where the light of the afternoon sun was beginning to fade through the shades. Looking back to Mink, he lifted his head from the pillow a little. "Why do you-?"

"It isn't late." Mink said. He opened the door, and-

"Hey- Mink!"

Mink turned again, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Aoba blinked. Okay- he could do this! Opening his mouth, he took a breath. "...love you!"

His gaze was met with a stare from Mink.

"Mm."

With that, he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sighing, Aoba sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. What was that? 'Mm'? Did that mean 'I love you too'? Though Mink had let him know that he cared, in his own way, it still seemed… difficult for him, to really talk about things like this. To say things like 'I love you'. Why?

Standing up slowly, Aoba stretched luxuriously, pulling his arms over his head. He jolted a little in surprise, at feeling a liquid running down his leg- ahh, of course. Heading to the shower, he continued to think.

How could he get Mink to open up a little more? Aoba thought hard, as he massaged his hands through his hair. The soap Mink used was fragrant, earthy and sweet, and the scent of it calmed him a little. The thought that someone like Mink used things like this gave him hope. Mink had a gentle side to him too, didn't he? Closing one eye, as the warm water made soap trickle down his face, he stepped under the shower again.

He bowed his head a little, letting the water drum warmly against the back of his neck. What did Mink like, anyway? Typically, he gave little indication of what he enjoyed. Except for low grunts, from time to time, and the occasional slightly flustered expression. It was a blink-and-you'll-miss-it sort of thing, really. In contrast to the sheer amount of noise he tended to make, it was really embarrassing! Aoba sighed. What if he…?

His eyes widened. Whoa! What was that thought, just now? What if he what? He froze for a moment.

What if… he topped?  
>That was impossible! What would Mink even look like, on the- er- receiving end? Aoba tried to imagine it, and couldn't. A submissive Mink? A weird smile spread across his face. That was hilarious! Mink wouldn't ever willingly submit. That was just how he was.<p>

But even as he got out of the shower, nestling his cheek against the softness of a towel, he couldn't get the thought out of his head. Topping Mink. What would it be like? What would it feel like? Would Mink reveal more of his feelings, if he did that? Hm…

Eventually, Aoba got his clothes back on. Since it was the afternoon, he didn't have any kind of work to do, and eventually found himself in the kitchen. Maybe he could do some cleaning? Taking up the duster, he started quietly on the shelves.

But- then he noticed Tori, off to the side. Pausing, he looked at him. Maybe… he could ask…? After all, the person who knew Mink best was probably him, right?

Tori's head swiveled. "Why are you staring at me?"

"S-staring?" Aoba jumped, startled, and went back to dusting. "Haha… oh, was I staring? Sorry, I didn't notice!"

"Don't play dumb." Tori muttered. "What do you want?"

Ohhh, he was sharp. "Well… now that you mention it, I do have a question…" Aoba swallowed, sweeping a lock of hair over his shoulder. "You know, Tori, when-"

"That's not my name."

"What? I- oh." Blinking, Aoba tried to correct himself. "Lu… lula…?"

Sighing in frustration, Tori shook his head. "Hmph. Forget it. Just ask."

"Do- do you think Mink would let me top?" Aoba blurted. Ah- he hadn't meant to be so straightforward, and he blushed. "Er-"

"This is your question. You're asking me about your sex life."

"Well… yes." Aoba suddenly felt very, very stupid. "I- I mean-"

"I am a parrot."

"Yeah! Well, I thought you might know Mink better than I do, and-"

"You want my honest answer?" Tori pecked at his own feathers, sounding bored. "You would have better luck pleasuring yourself with a cactus."

Aoba's heart sank a little. "Is that a no?"

"Do you want to try pleasuring yourself with a cactus?"

"N-no…?"

"Well, then."

"I…" Aoba didn't really know how to respond to that. "Please… if you could tell me anything! I just want to understand how Mink feels. He doesn't open up to me! You could help me understand him, couldn't you?" His voice took on a pleading tone, face open and desperate. "You know him better than I do, don't you?"

"Stop that." There was a hint of discomfort in Tori's voice now. His wings fluttered, and he flew off his perch. "I don't need to know about your sex life."

"It's more than that!" Aoba said, raising his voice. "It's- hey- Tori, come back here!"

"I don't know who this 'Tori' is."

"Lulo!"

"Dear God, what have you done to my name." Tori continued to fly.

Frustrated at his stubbornness, Aoba found himself jumping up to catch him. "Hey, come back!"

"Stop-"

"Tori-!"

The door opened, and Mink stepped in. There was a book under his arm. He took in the scene for a moment- Aoba had climbed onto a couch, reaching out, and Tori was flapping somewhere near the wall- and his brow furrowed.

"...what's going on here?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing."

There was complete silence.

Mink glanced at Aoba for a second, but his gaze moved quickly to Tori. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That wasn't convincing."

"Tori was helping me clean!" Aoba interjected.

Mink gave him a dry look. "That's not his name."

Sighing, Aoba let his head droop a little. "I… I can't pronounce the other one…"

"You were using my allmate as a duster?"

"N-no! Well- I-" Aoba looked to Tori for help, and found none.

"It's fine." Mink cut in. But then, he put the bag down, and crossed his arms. His voice went very low. "But I don't like being lied to, and one of you is going to explain."

"Goodbye." Tori said. Swooping, he flitted into another room.

"H-hey!"

"Explain."

Aoba met Mink's heavy stare, and glanced away. "Um…"

"I don't have all day."

"Well… Mink, I was just thinking…" Aoba rubbed the back of his neck, turning a little red. "That maybe the… next time we, er, do it- I could maybe…" He swallowed. "Be on top?"

Mink stared at him. Aoba stared back.

"...on top?"

"You- you know what I mean, right?" Aoba laughed nervously, playing with the duster in his hands. "You know, the one who-"

"I am well aware."

"Y...yeah."

Letting out a breath, Mink uncrossed his arms. "What put this idea in your head?"

"Ah- nothing really!" Quickly, Aoba shook his head. "I was just thinking…"

"Hmph." It almost looked like he was smiling. "I've never told you that you couldn't, have I?"

"Well… no, but-"

"I haven't ever stopped you, have I?"

_But you're really intimidating, and I don't know how to start without it being weird!_ Aoba wanted to say. Instead, he just shook his head again. "No."

"Do whatever you want." Mink said. That being said, he picked up his things again, and walked past Aoba. "I'm going to do work. I'll be in my room."

No way! He'd just brushed it off! Aoba turned, looking towards him. "O...okay!"

Then, he was gone. Aoba slumped.

How?!

Afternoon had set in the next day, and Aoba was hunched over some paperwork. This was one of the odd jobs he'd taken up around the town. It was an especially boring one, and he was almost falling asleep. His hair fell over his face, as he almost nodded off yet again.

After a lot of thought, he'd come to the conclusion that if he wanted to top, he'd probably have to be the one initiating. Which was… a scary thought.

It was always Mink who would find his way to Aoba's room. It was Mink who would slide into the bed, hands easing around his body as the warmth of his mouth found Aoba's neck. He would have his fill, and then leave. But what if it was different? Was there any way to bridge the gap between the huge power difference? Mink was huge, and strong, and compared to him that was-

He perked up, though, at the sudden sound of wings. Sometimes, Mink would tell Tori to ask Aoba for a cup of coffee. It was very small, but it was one of the only hints Mink gave that he thought Aoba was useful. That he appreciated his presence.

This time, though, Tori flew right past. He darted right into another room.

Staring after him, a thought dawned on Aoba. Why couldn't he just… walk into Mink's room? It was scary, but- Mink had said 'do whatever you want', right? Whatever that meant.

Aoba stood. Quietly, he walked to Mink's room. For a few moments, he just stood outside, listening. The sound of a page turning reached his ears. Finally gathering his breath, and his courage- he knocked.

"Hey, Mink?"

Nothing.

He knocked again. "Mink?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come in?"

There was silence for a moment. Then- "Mm."

Aoba opened the door, stepping in. Gently, he closed the door behind him, and looked up at Mink.

Mink looked back at him. He was sitting at his desk, with a book open in front of him. There was a pencil held loosely in one hand. "What?"

It suddenly just then occurred to Aoba that he hadn't actually planned anything out. He blinked, breaking into a cold sweat. "Uh…" Smiling nervously, he shifted. "Ah, you see… I…"

Mink squinted a little at him, suspicious. It made Aoba really nervous, and he completely lost his nerve.

"I- I just wanted to know if you wanted any coffee! While you work." Crap. Crap, crap, crap-

"...sure." Mink looked back to his book.

"With or without sugar?"

"Either is fine."

"O-okay!" Aoba nodded. "Alright!" He stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

Ahhh! He'd messed up again! How did this always happen?! Slouching somewhat, he made his way back to the kitchen.

Why couldn't he summon up the courage? He just had to walk over, and do… really anything! A kiss, or a touch, or-

Suddenly, he paused. He'd opened the cupboard, and found it empty. Oh.

Walking back to Mink's room, he knocked on the door again. "Hey, Mink-?"

"Come in."

Aoba stepped in again, smiling sheepishly. This time, Mink didn't look up from his book.

"We're… we're out of coffee beans."

"Mm."

Aoba twiddled with his fingers a little, watching Mink work. He still wasn't looking up!

"...I just thought I'd let you know. That there aren't any."

"Mm."

"So I can't make the coffee. Sorry!"

"Mm."

Was he even listening?! Aoba got a little frustrated, and decided to check.

"I saw a dog with a human face outside today."

Mink looked up, brow furrowed. "Are you intoxicated?"

Oh- he'd actually been paying attention?! Now he felt really, really dumb. Aoba cowered under his scrutiny. "...no. I was just checking to see if you were listening! Ahahaha… looks like you were! My bad."

"Why wouldn't I be listening?"

How could he answer that? "No reason."

Suddenly- Mink was standing up. What? Aoba stepped back, a little cowed. His eyes widened a fraction. What had he done? Was Mink angry? He took another step-

And Mink pulled him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright." he said, staring Aoba straight in the face. "You and I both know you want to say something. I'm not stupid, or oblivious. Just say it."

"Nothing in particular, really, I just-" Aoba looked down, embarrassed. "I just-!"

Mink lifted his chin back up, making him meet his eyes again. "I don't believe you."

Aoba's heart fluttered inside his chest. Then- without a word, he leaned a little closer. "I just…"

He closed the distance between him and Mink, kissing him.

For a moment, Mink didn't kiss back. Aoba felt his heart accelerate, as he reached up and slipped his hand over the sides of Mink's face. Why wasn't he responding? Was he just surprised, or annoyed?

Then- suddenly, Mink was kissing back. His lips fit into Aoba's, and he pushed a little harder than Aoba did, nudging his head back.

The kiss broke, and Aoba was blushing. He couldn't believe he'd gotten the courage to do that! He watched Mink, as he reached back and put the pencil on his desk.

"You wanted this?" Mink muttered. He still seemed slightly confused, but accepted it. "Alright." Gently, he pushed Aoba towards the bed, onto the blankets. Aoba felt the mattress sink slightly under him, as he was laid on his back. He lifted himself up slightly- but then, without a word, Mink was crawling back over him. Closing his eyes as Mink came towards him, he accepted the next kiss. It was warm, and deep- Mink's tongue pushed far into his mouth-

Aoba's thoughts, however, were elsewhere. No- he'd ended up on the bottom again! He had to fix that. Keeping his hold over Mink's lips, he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Mink seemed to pause, at that. Aoba broke the kiss, taking the chance to lean forward- and press his lips to Mink's neck.

There was no movement, nothing from Mink. Aoba opened his mouth, running his tongue over the front of his neck. Then, he pressed his lips deep into the moistened skin, sucking briefly before pulling away. Mink stayed still. A little intimidated by that, Aoba kissed again, a little further up his neck-

And then, Mink pushed him away. He slipped Aoba's jacket off his shoulders, firmly taking hold of him to push him down-

Aoba slipped free of Mink's hands, once again coming back to his neck. He crept up a little, kissing very, very gently right up against the bottom of his jaw. Though the kisses were soft, they made terribly lewd, wet noises, and he almost missed the hitch of breath above him.

But- it was there. In fact… was it just him, or was Mink's chest rising and falling a little quicker than usual? He couldn't tell. Still, he continued to peck at the skin, opening his mouth a little wider-

Mink grabbed his head roughly, pulling it away. Aoba glanced up in surprise. Mink's face looked a little strange, the furrow between his brows was deeper than usual and his cheeks were a little redder than-? But now, Mink covered Aoba's mouth with his own again, kissing him deeply.

Aoba forcefully pulled himself away from the kiss, and now- he was the one taking Minks shoulders, pushing him back. He opened his mouth wide and ran the warmth of his tongue over the surface of Mink's neck. Feeling saliva trickle from the corner of his mouth, he closed the his lips onto the skin again-

This time, Mink didn't push him away. In fact, now Aoba could hear his breaths clearly. They were definitely quicker. Aoba pushed him back a little more, still sucklng gently at the sweet-tasting skin. And then- oh God, Mink was propped up on his elbows, and Aoba was on top of him.

Aoba continued to kiss, nudging his mouth harder and harder against the base of Mink's jaw. Some of his hair spilled over Mink's face, over his neck, as he pushed under Mink's jaw, running his fingers over any part his kisses didn't reach-

"...hahh…" Mink breathed, tensing under Aoba. "...m-mgh…" Muffled noises sounded from the back of his throat.

Increasing the speed of his kisses- he wanted to cover as much of the skin as he could- Aoba stroked Mink's neck, dragging at the warm skin.

Mink's breathing sped, turned louder, until he was almost growling. "Hahh… hahh… ngh-"

Suddenly- Aoba gave a particularly soft kiss, just under his chin, and that was it. Mink grabbed him roughly, clamping his hands over Aoba's shoulders, and turned him over.

"-ah-?" Aoba let out a surprised sound, as his back fell hard to the covers. He opened his eyes, seeing Mink above him. His face definitely looked odd now, with a hint of haziness in his eyes as he stared down at him. The look was more beast than human, hungry, and Aoba's heart clenched-

"No!"

Mink froze, still holding onto him- but moved no further.

Aoba caught his breath, staring up at him. Mink always stopped when he said no. It was nice, considering… before.

"You want… to stop?" Mink said, tense.

"No… it's not that." Aoba looked up at him. "I- do you remember yesterday, when-?" He stopped, blushing furiously. "I... want to top."

The tension in Mink's face eased somewhat. "...you were serious about that?"

Aoba nodded, making his hair tousle against the sheets. "Yes."

"Hmph." Mink sighed, looking away a little. He was obviously very, very, very reluctant. Aoba knew he would have no other chance. It was now or never- he had to convince him!

Reaching up, he ran a hand gently down the side of Mink's head. His thumb stroked gently over his cheek.

"Please?" he said. His eyes were wide and earnest, caring, as he stared up.

Still seeming reluctant, Mink stared sternly down at him. One hand rose up, covering Aoba's hand over his cheek. "Do you know what that look on your face makes me want to do to you?"

Aoba's stare turned determined. "Please." he said, slowly bringing himself up. Mink edged back ever-so-slowly, as he edged forward, and soon he was able to turn Mink over. He hung above Mink, looking down at him. "Don't you want to know what it feels like?" Slowly, he started undoing the buttons on Mink's shirt. "If… if you really hate it that much… you can always push me off, right?"

"...hmph." Mink scoffed, staring up at him. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Aoba sensed that he did care. "...I… I already know you're not weak. You- don't have to prove anything to me, so..." he paused, blushing. "Just… let me take care of you, okay?"

He watched the words register. Mink's expression shifted, a little more cautious- but a little more open, too. It was a strange look. Aoba was surprised by it, and it encouraged him to continue.

Finally unbuttoning the shirt completely, Aoba unraveled it, revealing Mink's sculpted chest. He gently pushed the fabric aside and stared down. The view was different from here, and he had a chance to appreciate how well-built Mink was… reaching down, he ran his hands lightly over the muscle. Mink watched him like a hawk, with his usual expression.

Aoba pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside, and leaned down again. Using Mink's shoulders to hold himself steady, he kissed his neck lightly, just above his collarbone. Then- he kept going, in light pecking kisses down to the hollow in the center of his collar, before continuing down over his chest.

Feeling Mink's eyes on him, his eyes flickered up- yep, he'd been right, the look was still on him- and opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue slide out and run over a nipple. At that, he felt a slight tension go through Mink's body. He continued regardless, eventually closing his lips delicately over it and sucking-

"Mnnh-" Mink grunted in the back of his throat. His breath was a little fast now, but he didn't move.

And then- Aoba went further down, and he was pulling Mink's pants off- and his underclothes- and he bowed his head, nearly attacking the inside of Mink's thigh with his mouth. He parted his lips almost lazily over the soft skin, opening and closing his mouth, lapping hungrily at it and sucking wet and open-mouthed-

Mink was starting to be affected, he could feel it, he could hear it. His leg twitched, and his breathing sped considerably. "Hahh-" He breathed heavily, eyes narrowing somewhat. "Nnhh-" His head leaned back, eyes closed. Mink's lips parted, and he seemed to be in deep concentration. The furrow between his brows was deeper than ever. "Ghh-" A swallow went through his throat, and a real sound finally came from his mouth, as Aoba reached very high up the inside of his thigh. "...ah-"

Aoba couldn't believe that he was doing this- that Mink had actually put his head back like that- that he could feel the muscles clenching under his touch-! More, he had to see more of this. Taking hold of Mink's length gently, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the hot, stiff surface.

"-Nngh-!" Mink hadn't been looking, so that came as a surprise. His body twitched, and suddenly- he was panting. "Hahh… hahhh…" His breaths were growls again, and he clenched his teeth, obviously fighting the urge to move.

Encouraged by the noise, Aoba lapped at it twice more, before kissing right below the head. There was a visible jolt in Mink's body, at that, so Aoba continued to do it. Eventually, he opened his mouth wide, running his tongue over the spot- and took a deep breath, covering the whole head with his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, he let out a soft hum, closing his eyes.

"...ahhh- hahh- hahh-" Mink panted and growled, gritted his teeth and grew very, very tense. "Hnh-" His hands gripped the bedsheets hard, almost tearing into them. His face was in such concentration that it almost seemed angry. Yet, it was red, and a sheen of sweat was beginning to glisten over it. "Ao-ba-" A shudder went through him, and he looked down at Aoba with a sharp look. "Hahh- get- to the point-" His shoulders locked suddenly, and he jerked. "Hnn-!"

Aoba had suddenly slipped his mouth down, taking all he could into his mouth. That got Mink to stop talking. Still in disbelief at the fact that this was actually happening, Aoba bobbed his head back and forth, letting Mink's length slide thickly over the soft, wet surface of his tongue. He felt it throb inside his mouth, then, and a bitter taste began to pool.

"Tch-" Mink twisted a little, baring his teeth. "Khh-!" He was trying to hold back the noise, the movement, but it was impossible. The softness of Aoba's lips around him was too much. "A-ah-" His lips parted, and he closed his eyes again. His deep, gravelly voice hitched deliciously. "Mnn-" His brow knitted, likely with the shame of it. Aoba found that- exhilarating. His own clothes were starting to feel tight, so he pulled them all off, kicking his pants to the side.

Eager, he pushed himself between Mink's legs. It was an awkward position, at least for Mink. Aoba reached to the nightstand, taking the small box of the cream Mink used. Dipping his fingers in, he glanced back at him.

Mink, obviously realizing that Aoba really was going to go through with this, looked away. His chest rose and fell quickly, and his face was turning flustered.

"S-sorry, Mink…" Aoba stammered awkwardly, reaching down behind him. "I'm… I'm just going to… er…"

"Just do it, you idiot." Mink hissed, eyes flashing as he looked back to him. Whoa. That was a scary look, despite his face being flushed. So- Aoba nodded, and edged his fingers into him.

Immediately, the look on Mink's face changed. He grunted, and his face took on a look of concentration again.

Aoba pushed his fingers deeper, spreading them apart, and prodding along his inside. He felt Mink tighten, and his heartbeat sped, at the thought of that around him-

Mink let out a long, strained breath, but did nothing except for lie still, with his eyes closed.

Then, Aoba moved his fingers away, and positioned himself- took hold of Mink's hips, and-

"-ah!" Aoba breathed, as he felt himself slide in.

Mink let out a small hiss, eyes still closed. His looks of concentration turned almost pained, almost into a grimace.

Slowly, Aoba pushed in. Though he was hard, he wasn't entirely hard, so it was difficult- and besides, Mink was really, really, really-

"Tight-" he choked out. "Mink- Mink, r-relax, you're really t-"

Mink shuddered, suddenly, as Aoba hit his most sensitive spot- and tightened further, letting out another deep noise. "M-move." he growled, managing to open one eye. "Doesn't- nngh- matter-"

Aoba suddenly noticed, really noticed, how open his face was. One eye was squinted shut, and his whole face was locked with concentration on the feeling- he was controlling Mink. Mink. His whole face flushed-

And he suddenly felt himself throb, growing bigger inside him. At that, Mink twisted, jerking almost violently. "Gghh-!" He growled, seeming like an animal for just a moment.

Shocked at this reaction, Aoba leaned over a little closer to him, pressing his chest into Mink's. "Shh- shhh, it's okay, stop-"

Mink's hands suddenly grabbed onto his back, and Aoba's eyes widened.

"I don't- need- your comfort." he hissed, baring his teeth. His eyes were still squeezed shut. "Just- move-"

Wh-whoa. Aoba swallowed, considering. He could do that- it felt so good, but- maybe…?

Instead of following Mink's orders, he parted his lips and kissed very, very gently under his jaw. If it was even possible, Mink tightened even further, choking on another growl. Aoba gasped at the feeling, eyes widening. He felt himself grow even larger inside Mink, with another hot throb-

And it looked like Mink felt it too, because he grabbed Aoba with a fury, clamping his iron-strong arms around him as if he was going to break him. He was outright panting now, and though he was reluctant- at this point, it was too much for him, and his hips bucked up-

And Aoba was at his breaking point too. So he took Mink's waist, and began to thrust.

It felt so good- it felt so good-! Aoba's mind was going numb with pleasure, as he moved inside him. "A-ahh- ahh-!"

Mink gritted his teeth hard, and the muscles of his face twitched. He kept his steely hold on Aoba, eyes still squeezed shut. At the climax of every thrust, he let a choked noise from the back of his throat, though he pressed his lips together.

But then- Aoba felt something strange. His movement slowed suddenly, and he pushed Mink's arms away, sitting up. Mink opened his eyes a little, obviously very frustrated at this development.

Swallowing, and moving very slowly- so that he could see- Aoba put his hands around Mink's neck. His eyes flickered to Mink's, to check.

Mink looked up at him with a confused look, through the haze, as if he didn't understand. But then, he closed his eyes. Fine, he was saying. Whatever.

Aoba ran his fingers over the muscles of Mink's neck- slowly, but pressing his fingers deeply in-

Somehow, this had an effect on Mink. For one, Aoba was still inside him. But, he also seemed to tense at the touch, as if anticipating something unpleasant.

Giving a slow grind to his hips, Aoba then- squeezed.

He wasn't sure what had driven him to do it. He didn't feel like it was revenge for before- he didn't feel like he wanted to kill Mink at all! Yet somehow, he wanted to do this.

Mink took a labored breath. His lips parted with the effort, and his hands jerked, resisting the urge to pull Aoba off. Both eyes were shut tightly.

Slowly- Aoba began to move again. Aoba's own face was deep, deep red by now, and his mouth was open with heavy breathing.

Mink opened his mouth further, trying to get air- the movements made him out of breath, as Aoba hit the strong spot inside him with every thrust, with every slight movement- but he couldn't breathe deeply enough. He tensed, and as Aoba tightened his hands a little bit, saliva trickled from the corner of his mouth- he gasped for air, as his back arched a little-

And finally, Aoba let go, because now he was really desperate. He could take it no longer. Grabbing onto Mink, he pounded deep into him. "Ahh- a-ahh-!" He breathed.

Mink shuddered and coughed a little, at having his breath back, but his breathing soon sped to the same pace as before. "Nngh- khh-!" Since they were so close together now, there was also friction against him between their torsos- and that brought him nearly to the edge, as Aoba-

-released, with a loud yell. "-a-ahh!" he shouted, face contorted, as he clawed into Mink and let everything out. It felt amazing, it felt amazing-! He kept going, though, so Mink would also-

And soon after, Mink's face suddenly twisted as well. His eyes squeezed even tighter shut- "Khh- ah-ahhh!" With a choked sound, his baritone went unusually high- and suddenly, there was liquid spilling everywhere.

Aoba gazed at him for a moment, as his breathing slowed. He'd never heard a sound like that from Mink.

He sank bank onto Mink, pulling out. At that, he felt Mink cringe slightly. Ah… he hadn't thought about that, maybe he'd been too rough… it was hard to imagine someone like Mink getting hurt, after all.

They both laid still for a moment. Suddenly, Aoba felt a movement beneath him, and Mink's hand crept up over him. Slowly, Mink traced his fingers along Aoba's back.

Ahh, that felt nice… Aoba closed his eyes, a smile rising to his face.

"So… how was it?" he said, a little curious.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

At that- a jolt went through Aoba. The same as before. Not- not again! Aoba frowned in disbelief. Not this again! He'd been- so open, just now- was he going to clam up again? No. He couldn't have that.

"Stop!" He said suddenly, pushing Mink's arm away. He turned to face Mink, frustrated.

Mink's face was completely surprised. He could expect a lot of things about Aoba, but having him knock away his arm like that- when he'd been giving Aoba such a rare, gentle gesture of affection-

"Don't say that!" Aoba shouted, cupping his face in his hands. He couldn't stop the words from coming. "Stop saying that! So what if it's a stupid question? So what if I want to know if you felt good? I told you, I wanted to take care of you!" His voice had really gone up now, and his expression turned anguished. "I can't do that if all you do is clam up and- and just take everything as it comes!" His hands tightened on Mink's face. "Do you know how sad that is?!"

His lip wobbled suddenly, and his shoulders slumped. "Are you- even in there, Mink?" He swallowed hard. "Are you- even alive in there? I'm-"

All of a sudden, Mink sat straight up, pressing his lips to Aoba's.

Aoba froze in surprise. It wasn't a very deep kiss- it was different. Mink pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Mink said, voice low. There was a hint of regret. "I am here. I promise to you, that I am here. I never left." He paused, looking into Aoba's eyes. "...I am listening, even if it looks like I'm not. Even though you may question it. There is not a detail of anything you do that I miss. And if it looks like I am missing it, it is only because-" He seemed to hesitate slightly. "...I am not good, at showing things like this. I am not like you."

Aoba's eyes widened a little. He usually didn't hear complete sentences from Mink- yet… something like this?

Regretting the outburst, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Mink. "It's- it's okay." he said softly. "Sorry, I- I guess I knew, but… sometimes I really…"

Mink muttered something under his breath.

"...what?"

Mink said it again, a little louder, but Aoba still couldn't quite catch it. He glanced towards Mink's face. "...sorry, I couldn't hear…? I-"

"...love you." Mink said, almost inaudibly. His face was beet red.

Aoba's eyes widened. He stared at Mink.

"What?" Mink's eyes narrowed threateningly.

Yet, Aoba's face broke into a smile, and he started laughing. It was funny, somehow, and- he'd been waiting to hear that for ages.

"I love you too."

Once the two were asleep, something in the corner rustled suddenly. A small ball of blue fur slowly edged from behind a bag, shaking out its fur.

Ren's steps slowly pattered out the door, and he reached the living room.

"Tori." he said. His head perked up, and his ears twitched, at the sound of wings.

Tori flew down, landing next to him. "Ren."

"I am not doing this again."

"Hm?"

"This. I will not do it again, it is too uncomfortable."

"But you did it, right?"

Ren hesitated. Yet- he nodded. "Yes."

"Can I have it?"

Ren nodded again. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, transmitting the video file. "...there. Done."

Tori's wings fluttered, and he flew back up, into the darkness of the room. Ren lost sight of him, looking around.

"That was very unpleasant to watch." Ren said quietly, into the dark. "May I… ask why you wanted me to do that?"

"Call it… curiosity."

"I… do not understand."

"You don't have to. Get in sleep mode, Ren."

Ren sighed, but obliged. "...good night."

"Good night."


End file.
